


The Lure Of Adventure

by Ya_Boi_Iggy



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Iggy/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Iggy
Summary: The lure of adventure seemed to follow Sam Drake around every corner. And with it, came the promise of something dangerous, thrilling, and highly illegal.You'd never lived a life beyond the average mundane in and out of a Barista, just scraping up enough money to pay the bills and enforce your bad hardcore gaming habit.It's funny how the touch of a hand can tangle the unlikeliest of people.(Warnings and tags will be added as the story progresses.)





	The Lure Of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where I wanna go with this story. I just picked up the dusty old laptop, whipped up an idea, and slapped you and our boy Samuel Drake in the centre. Enjoy.

_[16:45]_

Exactly five minutes since you had last looked at the clock, even though you had been sure hours had been and gone.

Sundays in the small, secluded coffee shop you worked at were by far the slowest days of the week. Most retail stores were set to have closed forty-five minutes ago, and with the town now almost entirely dead, only the occasional loiterer wandered in.

The sun was already beginning to shrink beneath the horizon, filtering bright beams of gold and orange through the pristine glass window situated at the front of the shop; stretching the length of a small wall. Customers and colleagues alike complained constantly about having to squint against the rays as they came through, but you didn't mind. Getting to see the autumn sunset consume the sky and set the wet cobbled floor below ablaze in colour was something you'd forever be grateful for.

_[16:51]_

You groaned, sinking down against the countertop of the bar, arms folding on it, chin resting atop. You still had another hour and ten minutes (give or take) left of your shift, and it couldn't pass by any slower. You were sure that every store worker felt the same way, but it was hard not to be self absorbed when you had your new obsession, Assassins Creed Origins, waiting at home for you. The game had been out for almost a year, you were tragically late to the hype, but priorities had to be taken now that you lived alone. Money wasn't something that, sadly, you could just blow on whatever you wanted like you did when you had the comfort of your parents behind you.

Your thoughts drifted to the main character of your current favourite game. Bayek of Siwa, a noble and sturdy man who lived the life of a wild goose chase; seeking revenge on those who had killed his son. He spent his nights roaming the sandy plains of Egypt in search of those on whom he could unload his anger and spite, all with the help of his trusty friend Senu. An eagle, set to follow her Master wherever he went.

The ring of a bell announced somebody entering the shop.

"No, Victor-Victor, will you cut it out for just a damn second?" A deep voice grumbled. His accent instantly caught your attention, and you rose from your slouched over position to get a look at the man stood near the doorway, talking on an awfully smashed up phone. How he wasn't slicing his hand open just holding it amazed you. "Look, I messed up, I get it. The bastards took off with the map, but I'll get it back. Trust me!" Your eyebrows rose at that, before you were stifling a laugh at the offended 'ouch' he breathed out following his previous exclamation. Clearly, this Victor fellow did not trust him one bit. Only a second passed after that, and the tall mans eyes were sliding from their furrowed gaze at the floor to your intrigued face. "I gotta call you back, I'm in a store. Try and calm down before I call back, huh?" And with that, he hung up. You had no doubt the man on the other end of the line would only be madder at his snarky departure.

The brunette approached once his phone was safe in the breast pocket of his ragged-looking, fur lined denim jacket.

"Do you do black coffee?" He seemed to ask almost cautiously, and you gave the man a polite smile, replying with a simple 'of course.' His chest and shoulders visibly the heaved with the weight of his sigh. "Thank God. The only coffee places I could find here were all Starbucks', and I have no idea on how to navigate the made up names they have for their god damn drinks." You didn't bother concealing this laugh, and he offered a sheepish grin in return.

"To go?"

"Yeah, please."

"What size?"

"Large."

"Coming right up."

Taking a large to-go cup from the stack, you went about preparing the older mans drink. He looked to be in his mid to late fortys, so you weren't really surprised he seemed to be have trouble learning the menu of the large coffee chains he had visited beforehand. You snuck a few glances at him as the water boiled and the beans brewed. He was a large guy, squared shoulders and a strong jaw that was covered the in the dark shadow of emerging facial hair. Upon closer inspection at his hands as he scrolled through his phone, you saw them to be covered in thick calluses.

 _"No wonder that screen isn't destroying his hand."_ You mused to yourself internally.

Once his drink was ready you securely fastened the little plastic lid on top. "Your drink is ready... Uh..."

"Sam." He stated simply, taking the mug from your outstretched hand, flashing a charming smile that creased his eyes and defined the lines and dimples in his cheeks.

His rough fingers brushed against the significantly softer flesh of your own, sending a small flash of warm tingles up your hand.

He took a sip of his drink and sighed happily once more, looking at the cup with a fondness in his eyes. "That's what I'm talking about."

You giggled, lingering on him for a moment before clearing your throat and going about cleaning the utensils used to make the coffee. "That's a great accent, by the way. Boston?"

"Mm. Though I'm pretty sure I should be saying that to you. The British accent, y'know. Americas collective kink."

Another laugh was pulled out of you. Sam seemed to have a knack for it.

"Are you staying in England long?"

"Couple more weeks. Me and my business partner are out here chasing something we need to make a sale."

"What kind of sale?"

"Can't say."

"What is it you're looking for?"

"Can't say."

You pursed your lips and looked at the handsome man, who was watching on; leaning against the counter with a bemused smirk on his face.

"Does it have to do with that map you mentioned?"

He narrowed his eyes at that, looking at you with an expression that suggested he wasn't too impressed with you listening in on his obviously private conversation. He continued looking at you like that for a moment or too, before his entire demeanour suddenly flipped. A playful grin twisting his scarred lips, mischief twinkling in his caramel eyes. "Can't say."

You almost whined. You didn't know what kind of work involved retrieving a map off of somebody, and was so secret he couldn't even expose one tiny little detail. But what you did know was it sounded like something straight from an Assassins Creed side quest, and even though it was highly unlikely the man occupying the quaint little store was a justice-bent assassin, he was someone foreign. Interesting. And you wanted to know more about him. Unfortunately, that desire seemed to be cut short as he stole a glance up at the clock mounted on the wall.

"I should be heading off." He stated, and you wished you could have said you saw a glimmer of disappointment behind his eyes. "But I'll be back tomorrow, probably. 'Got a hotel room in the city, and I won't be moving on for another day or two. Still have some work needing finished here. So keep that coffee machine running for me, alright?"

You smiled, feeling a flutter in your chest that you tried to ignore at the concept of seeing the enigmatic stranger again. "Will do."

He turned to leave, heading towards the door. And in a moment of confidence, you called out, "Say 'hi' to Victor for me!"

He gave you once last glance and chuckled, sending you a wink as he slid out of the door by the same ring of a bell he had entered to, "Will do."

You watched his bulky frame disappear out of sight of the window, and sighed, resuming your slouched over position on the countertop, a smitten smile curling at your lips as you closed your eyes, playing back the fleeting moments you had spent with Sam in your head. The daydreaming quickly came to a screeching stop, however, and your eyes shot open as you pushed yourself up straight, hands resting flat on the smooth surface you had been leaning on.

"Wait... Did he pay?"

 

 

 

 


End file.
